


The Last Broccoli

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gauntlets and Greaves Week, first meeting AU, grocery store au, merc is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Yang and Mercury fight over the last broccoli!





	The Last Broccoli

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy here's my last entry for today <3

Yang was getting closer to her target, just a few more steps and she’d have the final item on her shopping list. Now Yang loves shopping as much as the next person, but only when she was buying clothes or something similar, however, Yang did not enjoy shopping for food. It was always too crowded for her liking and then there was the fact her local grocery store never had what she needed.

Yang felt lucky on this shopping expedition, all she needed was broccoli and there happened to be just one left. Soon enough, Yang was within reach of the last broccoli, she grabbed it just before another pair of hands grabbed the broccoli. Yang made sure to mentally fist bump herself on her success on finally getting the last item she needed.

“Uh, excuse me but that was mine,” Yang heard a male voice say, she turned to face the voice, she was met with a guy who was unfairly attractive, grey hair, matching grey eyes and the way his grey and black leather jacket fit him perfectly.

“Well, you should’ve been quicker then,” Yang said giving him a carefree shrug. 

“I would’ve beaten you to it if I wasn’t helping a little old lady obtain something she couldn’t quite reach,” The man replied, crossing his arms, that made Yang feel a little bad but not enough to make her give up her broccoli.

“Yeah well too bad mister,” Yang said to him.

“Call me Mercury, mister makes me sound old,” Mercury told her, Mercury, Yang couldn’t help but feel his name suited him.

“I’m Yang, but this here,” Yang said holding up the broccoli. “Is mine.” Yang finished with a smile.

“May I please have it?” Mercury asked her, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, that’s not going to work on me,” Yang told him before she turned away, heading towards the dessert aisle, she decided to get herself something nice.

“C’mon, I bet you don’t even really need it, I mean, you have all that other green stuff in your basket,” Mercury said to Yang as he fell into step just behind her.

“No, it’s mine and you can’t have it,” Yang said, a little annoyed at him now.

“I’ll trade you my carrot,” Mercury said, as he held up the vegetable in an attempt to bargain with Yang.

“That's a sweet potato,” Yang said flatly, looking a little confused as to how he thought the sweet potato was a carrot. 

“Really? Huh never would have guessed that,” Mercury said with a shrug, Yang just shook her head and walked off. It really didn’t surprise Yang that he followed her again.

“Please.”

“No.”

“Pretty please.” 

“No!” 

“Why not?” 

“Why do you even need it?” Yang asked him, he must really like broccoli to be this persistent about it.

“My friend Emerald is sick and needs stuff for soup and I didn’t want her going out and getting even sicker,” Mercury informed Yang, Yang had to admit that was pretty kind of him.

“Fine, take the damn broccoli,” Yang said sighing as she put her broccoli into his shopping basket.

“Broccoli? Shit. She wanted artichoke.” Mercury said. “Oh well, you can have this back.” Mercury continued as he placed the broccoli back into Yang’s basket before walking off, leaving a very confused Yang behind.

“Hey wait a minute,” Yang shouted as she quickly walked to Mercury.

“Can I help you Blondie?” Mercury asked once Yang had stopped in front of him, Yang decided to ignore the nickname he used.

“How the fuck did you broccoli confused with artichoke?” Yang asked him, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“They look the same to me.” Mercury simply replied, shrugging at Yang.

“They look nothing alike!” Yang said, a little loudly, making one customer look over in their direction. “First you think a sweet potato is a carrot and now you think a broccoli is an artichoke, do you not eat vegetables or something?” Yang asked him.

“Not really,” Mercury replied with a carefree tone.

“What kind of food do you normally eat then?” Yang asked, now a little curiously.

“Mostly chicken nuggets and pasta,” Mercury told her.

“How, how are you even alive?” Yang asked incredulously. 

“My roommate, the one that’s sick, cooks me healthy food to balance my poor choices when it comes to eating and I go the gym plenty of times a week,” Mercury informed her, Yang still couldn’t quite over the fact he knew nothing about vegetables. “Hey, do you know what the hell brussel sprouts are?” Mercury then asked Yang, he honestly had no idea.

“You’re actually serious aren’t you?” Yang asked in reply.

“Deadly serious, say, would you like to help me finish this shopping list because it’s clear that I have no idea what I’m doing.” Mercury proposed his tone a little hopeful. Yang thought on his proposition.

“Sure why not, what’s next on your list?” Yang asked before Mercury looked at his shopping list.

“Eggplant, oh this one I know, it’s the one that looks like a dick,” Mercury said, grinning at Yang.

“Wow, what are you, like sixteen or something?” Yang just shook her head at him as he chuckled lightly. Yang too, found herself smiling.

Yang’s shopping expedition was extended another for another half an hour, yet she didn’t mind, she actually found herself having fun with Mercury, the shopping would have been done quicker if it weren’t for Mercury stopping Yang every five minutes to show her some meme on his phone. For Yang, it was the best food shopping trip she’d ever been on.

Once the pair left the grocery store, Mercury offered to buy Yang coffee, as a way of saying thank you for helping him get the right vegetables for Emerald, Yang even gave him her mobile phone number, telling him to call her the next time he needed help finding vegetables.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, I know i ask it a lot but maybe leave a kudos or a comment, it really is the nicest thing if you do and it doesn't take much time <3


End file.
